Hyrule
Hyrule is a magical kingdom 12 blocks from the Mushroom Kingdom. It is home to various races and provinces. It is famed for its creation by the three Golden Goddesses: Nayru, Din, and Farore. Also, it is the home of the famed Hero of Time, Link, his arch-nemesis Ganon, and the former Gerudo King Sage. Mario, Brock, and Gary travel to Hyrule in search of Link so they can use him to defeat Ganondorf. They hear the sound of a horse and choose to follow it. History Creation Before time began (and before spirits and life existed), three Golden Goddesses descended from a Distant Nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three Golden Goddesses were Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers. With her strong, flaming arms, Din cultivated the land and created the red earth. Hence, she created the very earth from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. She was responsible for the creation of the laws of the universe, including the laws of science and wizardry that would govern Hyrule and the universe at large. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru. As the mother of all life in the universe, she created the beings that would walk the earth, fly in the sky, and swim in the waters. Background During the run of Stupid Mario Brothers, Hyrule is mentioned quite a few times in the series. While sitting at the campfire with Mario and Luigi to explain his letter, Link informs them that, while riding back to Hyrule Castle on a horse, he was stopped by a sage who simply told him that an old evil is going to return. Assuming that Ganon was involved, he rode out to the desert, and discovered several Gerudos discussing how Ganon was revived, the one who said so stating the reason being, "In the darkness lies the truth," as well as that Bowser and Ganon became allies. However, he was shortly after caught by the Gerudos and locked up. He then sent an owl friend of his to deliver a letter to UPS to deliver to Mario. Link says he transformed into a wolf to escape his prison, then used the power of the Triforce of Courage to get to the Real World. At one point, Link mentions that he owes a Zora back in Hyrule $20.00 for a bet he made (who would win the Superbowl) upon considering returning there after discovering Coconut. After being revived by Merlin having used the last of the Stone of Righteousness' power, Link informs Mario that he is going to return to Hyrule to protect it. Before the battle with Ganon, he tells Mario that he sealed Link in the Dark Realm. Season Five When told by Professor Oak to find Link (or at least the Master Sword) , Mario, Brock, and Gary travel to Hyrule to find him. When they reach the kingdom, the trio arrive at a Hyrulian forest. Mario decides that they ask around to retrieve information on Link's whereabouts when a horse neighs in the distance. Later, the group finds Talon, who is sleeping near Lon Lon Ranch. After asking him for the whereabouts of Link and being disappointed to learn that he is trapped in the Dark Realm, Mario, Brock, and Gary are told that the Master Sword has reappeared in the Lost Woods. After traveling through the Lost Woods for some time, the group finally finds the Master Sword, protruding out of a tree stump; however, none of them can remove it from there. Merlin, fortunately, contacts Mario and begins training him in basic wizardry, hopening to strengthen his spirit in hopes that the Master Sword will forget Link's spirit. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Five Category:Locations